


I Knew I Was Born To Be Yours.

by KairiKuchiki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Secret Santa, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:58:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairiKuchiki/pseuds/KairiKuchiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester couldn't find a possibly better way to celebrate Christmas, and he finds that they should celebrate it more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Knew I Was Born To Be Yours.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ste3o (stefy_coool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stefy_coool/gifts).



One thing Dean isn’t expecting to wake up to is Christmas music blaring throughout the halls of the bunker. Since when the hell did they start celebrating Christmas?

He reluctantly climbs out of bed, having slept in a pair of gray sweatpants and some raggedy shirt that’s definitely seen better days, instead of wearing just his boxers to sleep. His room was cold as balls last night, and if there was one thing he hated, it was the cold.

Dean yanks his bedroom door open, running a hand though his hair as he walks down the hallway that joins into the Library, and it isn’t a surprise that Sam is standing there, shuffling though one of the few large boxes he has spread out on the table. His only concern is finding the object responsible for making all the racket this early in the morning, and his gaze meets with an old record player, which he glares at with a passioned hatred.

“Turn that thing off before I shoot it. ‘S too early.” He murmurs, pulling one of the chairs from the table and plopping down into it.

Sam shoots him one of his famous bitch faces and walks over to the record player, turning the volume down so it’s barely audible. “What crawled up your ass this morning?” he asks his brother, returning his attention to the boxes.

“Your ‘good cheer’ and horribly obnoxious Christmas music. Since when has celebrating Christmas ever been a thing for us?” Dean asks, peering into one of the boxes at the various holiday items and decor. He makes a face and sits back down, glancing at Sam.

“I dunno, Dean. We’ve had a shitty year. Cas fell, Kevin had his girlfriend and mom killed, you and me took on the trials. I thought maybe we could have at least a few days off. Christmas is tomorrow.” Sam stops shuffling through the box to look at Dean, leaning against the table.

Dean nods and stands, stretching his arms above his head before he walks toward the kitchen. “Speakin’ of Cas and Kevin, they awake yet? Might as well be awake if we’re doing all this..” He gestures at all the boxes and decorations, before shaking his head and murmuring a soft ‘whatever’.

Sam goes to answer Dean’s question, but is cut off by a rough, “Good morning Dean, Sam.” He knows the voice belongs to Cas.

Dean turns around just as Castiel walks into the kitchen, and his gaze automatically travels up Castiel’s bare chest, (slowly, mind you) to his eyes. The former angel looks disheveled, his hair sticking up in multiple directions and his sweatpants wrinkled and hanging low on his hips.

“’Morning, Cas.” Dean clears his throat, turning back around to grab a coffee mug out of one of the kitchen cabinets. The pot of coffee is about 3/4ths full, and he assumes Sam made a fresh pot this morning. He makes a mental note to get him a really nice present this year for being an amazing brother.

He turns around once more after pouring himself a cup of his needed caffeine and leans against the counter, the coffee mug pressed to his lips. Castiel looks like he’s still adjusting to being at the bunker, his crystal blue gaze wandering around the room before finally landing on Dean. Dean perks up a bit now that Cas’ eyes are on him, and he shifts in his spot. “You hungry, Cas?” he asks.

“Very much so,” Castiel walks over to stand beside Dean, pulling his own mug from the cabinet, and pouring himself a cup of coffee. Dean doesn’t think he’ll ever come to understand the amount of sugar Castiel puts in his coffee.

 

-x-

Dean ends up making everybody breakfast, simple scrambled eggs, sausage, and bacon, and afterward he calls up Charlie to see what she’s doing for the holidays. It turns out she didn’t have any plans, so Dean invites her to go Christmas shopping with them, and to spend the night. She squeaks and tells him she’ll be over no later than one o’clock.

In the time being, he decides to think of what he’ll get everyone for Christmas. He knows Sammy has been into the ‘Game of Thrones’ series lately, so maybe he’ll get him the complete set with all of the seasons. He’ll have to ask Kevin what kind of games he likes, and he’ll probably end up getting Charlie some fancy Star Trek merchandise that’ll be between the two of them.

The thing is, he has no idea what to get Cas. What do you get a fallen angel who pulled your ass out of hell and rebelled against Heaven for you? A ‘thank you’ card? He wants to get something that Castiel would value; something that would mean a lot to him.

He sighs and pulls out his phone, texting Charlie.

 

_**“What the hell do you get a fallen angel who ‘gripped you tight and raised you from perdition’ for Christmas?”** _

****

_“I have a few things in mind..”_

-x-

Charlie arrives to the bunker not much later, and both Sam and Dean pull her in for a hug. Something clicks in Dean’s mind, and he realizes that Kevin and Castiel haven’t met Charlie yet.

Kevin is the first to stick out his hand for a handshake, and Charlie gladly accepts with a smile. Dean can tell he and Charlie are going to have a lot in common in the gaming world. She turns to Castiel, and Dean can see that she doesn’t need a handshake or an introduction to know who it is.

“I’m gonna assume you’re Castiel?” she asks. Castiel nods, a small smile forming on his lips, as he replies, “Charlie, if I’m correct?”

Charlie turns to Dean, a serious look on her face, and she nods in Castiel’s direction. “Now, I know I swing the other way, but if you don’t take him, I’m going to be the one introducing him to Star Trek.”

This leaves both Dean and Castiel confused, and just as Castiel is about to ask what ‘Star Trek’ is, Dean interrupts by asking if they’re all ready to take leave and get this Christmas shopping over with.

It ends up with all five of them cramming into the Impala, with Dean driving and Sam up front, and Charlie, Kevin, and Castiel in the back. They decide on mall not far from the bunker, and once they arrive, they split apart. Dean and Charlie branch off, leaving Kevin, Sam, and Castiel together.

-x-

Castiel finds he has a general idea of what to get everyone. He asks Sam and Kevin if they can quickly stop at a jewelry shop, and Sam ends up leading them halfway across the mall to find one. He tries not to get lost on the way, distracted by the decorations and people doing lasting minute Christmas shopping.

When they enter the small shop, he’s amazed by the counters filled with different silvers and golds; all engraved and decorated by diamonds and jewels. His gaze is broke when a small woman, just a bit shorter than himself, with long, blonde curls comes up to him and asks him if he needs any help. He reads her name-tag as ‘Jessica’ and nods. While she guides him toward the counters of jewelry, he notices Sam and Kevin go to wait outside.

“So, are we looking for a special someone this year?” She asks with a soft smile, and Castiel guesses that she’s talking about a significant other.

“Not necessarily, no.” He knows his answer isn’t exactly clarifying, and the woman - Jessica - nods in understanding.

“That kind of relationship, huh?” Jessica asks softly. She gestures to the glass counters filled with different jewelry types, and begins asking questions. Castiel tells her that he’s looking for a ring, a band in specific, with some sort of engraving

“Surprisingly, we have a ton of variations this year. A few of them are engraved with different languages, some that people have never even heard of.” She waves him over to one of the end counters, “Let me know if you see something you like.”

And Castiel does see something that catches his eye right off the bat. He looks closer into the case and sees a silver engraved band, with what he guesses is an Enochian blessing engraved on the inside; a blessing he’s graced the Winchesters many times with.

He points the ring out to Jessica and she smiles, pulling a tray containing at least fifteen or twenty rings out from the counter, and gently sets it on the glass top. She takes the ring Castiel pointed out from the tray and hands it over to him to look at.

“We’ve had that one for a while. One of our jewelers made it just before he left about a month ago. I could never figure out the language.” She frowns in thought as Castiel examines the ring.

“Enochian,” he murmurs, smiling softly as he reads the blessing carved on the inside of the ring. “It’s a language amongst the angels.”

“You’ve studied it before, then?” She asks, placing the tray back under the counter. Castiel looks up from the ring and takes a moment to think, before nodding.

“Somewhat, yes.”

-x-

“Get him something that’ll mean a lot to him. Maybe like, a pendant or something?” Charlie insists as they walk out of F.Y.E. Dean stops and turns to face her, his hands stuffed in his pockets.

“I was thinking of getting him a ring with.. I dunno, something in Latin engraved on it? Something for protection, since, you know.” He shrugs and glances around, keeping an eye for any particular shops he has a liking of.

“You really like him, don’t you?” Charlie grins at him. Dean just roles his eyes and turns to continue walking.

-x-

They all get back to the bunker not much later, and retreat to separate rooms to wrap presents.

Sam ends up going back out, announcing that he’s going to get food for tomorrow, and Dean tells him not to forget the pie this time.

Dean gathers all of the presents he bought, and walks over toward the living room of the bunker, placing them down gently a few feet in front of the fireplace. They didn’t get a Christmas tree this year, but the amount of decorations Sam put up make up for not having one.

He notices Charlie placing her presents down next to his, and she nudges his elbow with her own. “Careful walking in those hallways, Winchester.” She chuckles, before retreating to one of the couches and flipping the t.v on.

Dean just raises a brow and turns to walk back into the kitchen to grab himself a beer, but Castiel is walking toward him and Charlie is near pissing herself she’s laughing so hard. He’s about to ask he what her issue is, when something catches sight out of the corner of his eye.

“Oh, hell no. No.” He turns to Charlie, pointing a finger at her accusingly. “You put this here, didn’t you?”

“Dean, is everything okay?” He hears Castiel ask behind him, and he jumps slightly, before pointing upward to the offending mistletoe above them. And suddenly he’s being turned around, Castiel pulling him forward.

“Cas..” He breathes, and he doesn’t mean to whisper his best friend’s name, but part of him thinks it’s time for him to move past being best friends.

He brings one of his hands to rest just under Castiel’s jaw, while his other hand takes it’s place on the former angel’s hip, and he finds himself leaning forward, closing the space between them.

Castiel’s lips are soft, and the only thing that feels different is the small scrape of Cas’ stubble against his cheek. Dean finds that he doesn’t mind it though; that he doesn’t really mind anything. Cas smells like watermelon and cinnamon, and they’re kissing under the mistletoe, and really, this is all Dean needs.

When he pulls away, he notices Castiel looks a bit flustered, and he can’t help but laugh. “Merry Christmas, Cas.” He whispers, and when the former angel looks up at him, he feels the air leave his lungs.

“Merry Christmas, Dean.”

-x-

Sam comes back with not only one pie, but three, and Dean nearly breaks into them at sight.

He and Castiel help put the food away while Kevin and Charlie chill on the couch, and once the food is stocked, they break out the eggnog. Dean nearly chokes at how strong the kick is.

“What the hell did you put in this? Jesus, Sammy.” He wipes his mouth in fear of having a mustache from the whipped cream.

“All I did was add a bit of rum. You’re just a wuss.” Sam smirks at him - fucking smirks- and Dean decides maybe he should have gotten his brother a lump of coal for Christmas. Instead of retorting back, he just watches as Sam goes to join Charlie and Kevin on the couch for some Christmas marathon.

As if on cue, Castiel enters the kitchen and reaches for one of the drinks from hell, which Dean refuses to call eggnog.

“Hope you can hold your liquor, Cas.” Dean smiles from behind his glass, and Castiel shoots him a challenging look. He watches as Cas takes a careful sip from the glass, and he seems to take a liking to it, because it’s gone in under ten seconds. Dean’s going to pretend it’s because the glass is so small.

They stand there and enjoy their drinks for a few minutes, both of them having only two glasses, and suddenly Dean decides that kissing Cas seems like a good idea. He also knows he’s buzzed and making moves while barely thinking usually tends to cause havoc for him. So he decides to retreat to his room to think.

Not even a few minutes later there’s a gentle knock at the door, and Cas slips through, shutting it behind him.

“Dean,” Castiel starts, his voice is rough and a bit uncertain, and Dean feels there might be something wrong, so he stands.

“What’s up, Cas?” He asks, shoving his hands in his pockets.

The only answer he gets is Cas walking toward him and grabbing his face, before pressing their lips together.

Dean melts into it, his hands moving to rest on Cas’ hips, and he can’t stop himself from wanting more of this; wanting more of Cas. He doesn’t notice they’re moving until he’s falling forward, Cas on the bed underneath him.

Cas scoots further onto the bed, guiding Dean with him until he’s slotted between Cas’ thighs and their lips meet once more. It’s a deeper kiss than before, one with teeth and tongue and every good thing in between. That’s when Dean decides to experiment and grind his hips downward in a gentle roll, earning himself a hushed moan from Cas. He never thought he’d hear that sound, and he never thought it’d be so sweet.

Their hands begin to roam, and clothing articles begin to disappear one by one, until there’s nothing but their bodies and pure skin on skin contact. They’re grinding their hips together in a slow, steady rhythm, which is fueled when Castiel moans his name.

“Dean.. I need - I want..” And Dean knows exactly what he wants, so he trails his kisses down Cas’ jawline and neck as he reaches over toward his nightstand, opening the drawer only to be rewarded by the bottle he was looking for.

He sits up to pour a decent amount onto his fingers, and when he glances down, Cas’ flushed body beneath his own is a present in itself. It’s all he wants; all he could possibly wish for this Christmas.

His lips find their place in the crook of Cas’ neck, where he nips and sucks, only to lave his tongue over the spot and move on to a new one. His fingers, on the other hand, are occupied with something much better.

He slips his hand downward, his lubed index finger circling Cas’ entrance, and the moan that reaches his ears when he pushes his finger in is like silk; a sound thats warm and enticing.

Dean continues to thrust his finger a few times inside Cas, and it’s enough to get the former angel to thrust back onto it; so he decides to add a second finger. He begins scissoring and thrusting a bit harder, until Cas is writing underneath him and gasping, his hands flying up to grasp the pillow underneath his head.

Dean pulls his fingers out, and Cas whimpers at the loss of being full, so Dean promises there’s something much better coming.

He pours a generous amount onto his hand once more, which he uses to lubricate his own erection, before he’s sliding into Cas’ tight heat with a small groan. The tiny gasps that leave Cas’ lips are worth it, and he still once he’s fully seated for Cas to get comfortable.

He takes the cue once Cas rolls his hips upward, and pulls out, only to thrust back in again. Their rhythm is slow and steady, and Cas wraps his legs around Dean’s hips for a better angle, which causes a wave of pleasure to course throughout Dean’s body.

Their rhythm speeds up, and their lips meet once more in a sloppy, intense kiss that has both their bodies on fire.

Dean can tell Cas in close by the way he’s moaning, and he reaches a hand in between them both, taking Cas’ cock in his hand and giving it a few strokes. And when Cas arches off the bed with his eyes half lidded and his mouth open, Dean knows he’s brought him to completion. His hand is covered in Cas’ release, and not much later, Dean is chasing his own orgasm as he comes inside of Cas.

He collapses on top of Cas, both of their chests rising and falling with the exertion of the event that just took place, and when Cas mentions he’s been wanting to do this for a long, long time, Dean smiles.

-x-

They’re exchanging gifts, something that was never a big thing for the Winchesters. Dean’s gotten a few amazing things; new ACDC shirts from Kevin and Charlie, and Sam actually got him their initials - the one’s they carved into the Impala when they were younger - pressed into a mold, and placed into a picture frame.

Cas comes to stand in front of him with a small white box, he hands it to Dean, which he takes with a smile.

He nearly gasps when he opens it, a single silver band rests inside with engraving on the inside and outside.

“It’s an Enochian blessing, for happiness and protection. I figured you would take a liking to it. Merry Christmas, Dean.” Cas smiles softly, and Dean leans forward to press a gentle kiss to his lips.

“I uh, I got you something too, actually. Kind of a coincidence.” Dean says as he pulls out a black box the same size that Cas gave him. His heart flutters at the fondness that covers Cas’ features when he looks inside.

“Primum tetigit me natum sciebam esse tuum..” Castiel speaks the words that are engraved on the silver band to Dean, and Dean shifts in his spot.

“It means,uh, ‘The first time you touched me, I knew I was born to be yours.’ Since, you know. You pulled me out of —” he’s cut off when Cas presses their lips together, and he suddenly likes the idea of celebrating Christmas more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm sorry if it isn't my best work, but I really hope you enjoyed!


End file.
